It's a 'Hard knock life'
by Chanu
Summary: Melody is an orphan, has been since she was 8 and her parents were murdered right in front of her.Due to a samll interveiw she's living with Bruce Wayne on a "publicity stunt." But there are more then riches in Wayne Manor.
1. Default Chapter

A charity program. A charity program? This sounded like Bruce Wayne had seen Annie one too many times before. I'm Melody. Melody Frank, a Metropolis orphan. Until they decided that Metropolis had better things to do with the lot of 1852 Calla St. So, we get moved to a new place in Gotham, and next thing I know the famous Wayne Enterprises is a bigger part of my life then before. It's the owner of our building, and right next door. Nothing like hearing that waterfall next door.

Anyway, back to the whole charity program. I guess Mr. Wayne decided that he needed a publicity stunt or something. As if he wasn't already the biggest man in Gotham. Oh well, so let me got to the point. He decided to take one of us orphans and let us stay in the mansion for a week. Rumor is he might even adopt one of us rug rats. But I doubt it'll be me. The like the cute ones, and I'm in the middle of being a teen. 15, a little acne, just enough to notice, about average height, with hair that I always put back because it tends to frizz, deep dark brown eyes, which half the time appear black, and basically a teenager. Today I put on an old outfit of mine. It's a classic, something I kept for when I moved to the orphanage. It's a black skirt, knee length, and a white blouse. It makes me feel important. Like an actress, or maybe even a waitress at a really fancy restaurant. On second thought no. I ran back up to my room, and found some not-too-bad clothes I'd sewn myself. A pair of patched jeans and a red baseball style T. The pants had two needed patches, and the others were just for style. I put my shoes on and ran down stair, lining up for breakfast.

You see, Mr. Bruce was coming to this place himself, and plans to pick one of us. It's a girl orphanage though, so I kind of wonder if he realizes that. Today is oatmeal, which is okay because I like oatmeal, even if we don't get all the sugar that the kids on the television get, it's still kind of flavored.

"Mind your manners, don't contradict, smile big, and don't act like you're being forced into this. If you really don't want to be chosen, then go up to your rooms, make sure your room chores are done, and helping the kitchen." Ms. Wilson is what I guess you'd call our owner. She watched us, made sure things were in order, paper work was right, and that we all did what we needed to do, etc. I stood there, looking around at the other girls. Some were dressed in 80's dresses, some in their normal stained clothes, some in things like I wore, and other's were wearing adorable little dresses with bows in their hair. I listened to some 16 and 17 year olds talk about how "hot" Bruce Wayne is, and I wondered if it was legal to sleep with someone under 8 is they are close. Not saying I was interested, but I know that 20 year olds and 18 year olds date and stuff. I've seen movies wear people go to college and keep their younger high school girlfriend.

He had on a suit. Black and sleek, his pants had that crease in the front, high cheekbones, thin lips, eyes that showed a determination for...something. He smiled at us, and a noticed that he was probable buff, because his neck seemed to have those muscles like Superman has. "Hello, girls. I'm sure you all..." His voice was deep, very interesting to listen to, almost entrancing, but I wasn't in the least bit interested. I wanted to be chosen, sure, but I doubted my chances. I listened to his tone, which seemed happy, but not perky, just happy.

I noticed that girls started coming out of a room, and the voice had stopped. Girls were talking amongst themselves excitedly, and I tapped a girl to my left. "What's going on?" She looked at me with a shocked expression, and then answered, "He's going to interview us." She said simply, and continued to stare at me like I was the dumbest girl on earth. I tried to ignore her, but my eyes kept coming back to her face, and I began to wonder if she was dead, and would forever be in that position. "Melody!" Ms. Wilson taped my shoulder while shouting my name. "Hurry, hurry, pay attention!" She pushed me into a room and closed the door behind me. I heard a laughter outside, only slightly muffled by the door. I blushed deeply and glanced around, seeing Mr. Wayne. I got butterflies all the sudden. These horrid butterflies that made me want to puke, and laugh at the same time.

"Sit, please." He said, still happy. I did as I was told, but not sure if I'd be able to speak. I couldn't think straight. I just looked at him, and then found my eyes wondering to my knees.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. A gaped, and then realized I didn't know of the top of my head. "Uh...well...let's see... I was about...8. Yes, that's it. And 15 subtract—" Oh crud. I couldn't think of it.

"Seven years?" He said, after a short silence. I blushed to a more magenta. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He must think I'm a total idiot now.

"Yes, seven years. Sorry, it's just, well, can't think straight." Oh no, what was I doing?

"You, well, you're a rich and important man, and I'm an orphan girl. Just about everyone out side is buzzing with excitement, talking about how you are just about 'the hottest thing ever'" Oh, no, and to make it worse I just imitated someone, with that little annoying girl voice I used to make fun of, well, annoying girls!

"And in all honesty, Mr. Wayne, I didn't listen to whatever you said out there. I didn't even realized you'd left until girls started talking again. And then I asked a girl what was going on, and she just stared at me like I had to be the dumbest girl on earth. And everyone was laughing out there because I didn't realize it was my turn to come in here." Oh great, I'd done it. I just went and blabbed everything that was on my mind. The magenta lightened though, to just a pink. And Mr. Wayne's smile became a laugh, but a short one.

"So, um, what incident happened to make you an orphan?" I guess he had memorized all the questions to ask us, 'cause I was positive he was going to ask about what I'd just said.

"My, uh, well, they were murdered." I said, and watched his face become more serious, and it made me feel bad. I didn't want to make him mad...

"How?"

"Shot. Right in front of me too... it was weird. I didn't know what to do. The guy was wearing a ski mask, like one of them guys from the movies or something, always hiding their face like that. "

"Do you know if he was ever put behind bars?"

"No. I mean, no like I'm not sure. I never really read the paper or anything, so if he was, then no one ever told me." Mr. Wayne just nodded, and waved his hand from me to leave. I stood and waved to him as I left, and he straightened his suit and smiled again, waving.

When I exited the room, everyone starred at me. "You were in the longer then anyone else." The previously dumbfounded girl informed me, and I nodded, and walked up to my room. Two hours later Ms. Wilson asked me to come to her office, and I immediately assumed this meant she found out about the pet rats that we'd put in the dinner. It'd been funny, but I don't remember if it was Suzanne, the tattletale, or Emily, the quiet one, who saw us.

I entered her office, with my speech already built up. But all to my surprise, I had to deliver it in front of Bruce Wayne! Wait a minute, why is Bruce still here? What about the—

"Winner. You are our winner. Apparently you've mad ea good impression on Mr. Wayne here, and you will be spending a week in his Manor. Pack your things in this luggage bad," She handed me a bag, "And report back down here ASAP!"

I nodded and glanced at Mr. Wayne, smiling. I guess you knew that was going to happen. If it didn't, then you'd stop reading my tale due to its sadness and disappointment. Or you'll stop reading now because you were looking forward to a sad tale. Either way, I ran up to may room and rushed to my bed. Next to it was two boxes full of things, and dumped both into the bag, ignoring the curious stares of my roommates, and ran back downstairs, into Ms. Wilson's office. Mr. Wayne stood there like an escort, waiting for me to wrap my arm around his so he could escort me to the car outside.

I did so, and we walked out to an old car. I'm not a car person, so I don't know what model or whatever but I know it was old, and I know the a butler took my luggage, and a butler opened the door. I didn't understand anything that was going on, until I realized that this was exactly like this princess movie I saw. And hated.

I shook my head and looked around the car, no long in a fantasyland. It was temporary. One week. A huge publicity stunt. Cameramen were outside the vehicle. The must of snapped pictures while I was in fantasyland. The car was moving, and everything was quiet.


	2. There are more then riches

Okay, I made this really straight forward. There is a lot of plot to get to, so I didn't become too descriptive with everything. I promise the next chapter will be better. Promise!

I carried my own bags to my room, voluntarily. I figured I just kept telling myself why I was here. Publicity stunt. The words were imprinted into my mind. Just a thing for publicity. He wasn't about to find me the most interesting child in the world and adopt me for the next 3 years.

Alfred, Bruce had introduced me to the butler in the car, took me too my room, and then I had asked him to let me put away my own things. It was a nice room, very comfy bed, were the blanket was as stuffed as the pillows. It was made of some amazing soft material, maybe silk, but I'm not sure, and it smelled amazing too. I just wanted to lay there, and sniff it al day long. But I denied myself and went over to a nice wooden dresser. I opened one of it's large drawers and put in my clothes, to the left, and the luggage case on the right.

There were three knocks, and I turned and opened the door. Alfred stood there holding a tray of a sandwich, sliced apples, juice, and some brown thing to the side.

"Would you like some lunch, Miss Melody?"

"Um, sure. I mean, yes please." I figured that I needed to be all proper and what not.

"Would you like to eat in here?" He asked me, and I nodded no.

"Can I eat in the kitchen?" I must've sounded so stupid, because everyone knows kitchens are for cooking and dinning rooms are eating. Oh well, I'd already asked.

"Certainly." Alfred turned and walked to the kitchen, and I followed.

The kitchen was huge, and shiny. Like the latest technology or something. Everything was metal, and to the side was a long counter, with stools. Alfred set down the tray on that counter, and told me he had 'other matters he must attend to.' And that I should feel free to roam and explore the house.

I ate the meal and thought about all the things that might be in this place. As soon as I finished, I realized I didn't know what to do with my plate. Was I to clean it, leave it, and find Alfred?

"I'll take this, if you're finished?" Alfred was back, and a little scary. I nodded and he took the tray away.

"I'm going exploring. Is there anywhere I'm not aloud?"

"On the second floor, the first two doors on the left, before your room, are Master Wayne's and my selves." He said simply. I nodded and went off.

All the rooms are full of their own thing, and quite a few guest rooms. But that wasn't all the fun. The fun was after. You see, I'm into physics, and I usually experiment using myself. Today, I jumped from the third floor to the chandelier, and at least tried to land on my feet. But instead I ended up doing something much, much better. I knocked down a door.

Now, I know what your thinking. Knocking down a door isn't a good thing. But in this case it was. It really was. It was the bat cave. And I've compiled three reasons on why it might be there. Number A, Bruce Wayne is the Batman. Number B, This was Batman's house until Bruce bought it from him, or number C, Bruce is a fanatic. I'm going to list Number B as the least likely, because Batman is still at large.

Shortly after I walked I'd arisen from my fall, Alfred came. I guess at first he was trying to pretend the Batmobile was a part of everyone's home. It wasn't unusual at all.

"Well, I see you've stumbled into the garage. We like to keep the door locked so the cars are safe."

"That's a Batmobile."

"Yes, Master Wayne likes to have variety."

"I don't see any other cars."

"Hmm, perhaps they were stolen, I shall contact the police."

"Where would you park the other cars? Everything seems to be taking up too much space." I walked over to one of the things and began to press buttons. A map of Gothom appeared and in the corner, and then 10 dots appeared in certain spots.

"That must be were the cars are." Alfred was now behind me, watching carefully.

"We should leave the garage, so not to disturb any evidence." Alfred turned the computer off.

"Look, I don't know why you even try." I pointed to behind Alfred, where Batman's costume was.

"Aw, yes, Master Wayne does like to dress up." I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the stairs. Why didn't Alfred just admit it? Bruce had to be Batman. And I would find out.


End file.
